homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
10162015 - Punchbuds5evar
abradantCombatant AC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:34 -- 09:34 AC: uuuuuh hey. 09:34 CC: Oh, yo! 09:34 AC: _f you're not there don't worry _'ll l_ke-- oh. 09:34 AC: uh. yo. 09:35 CC: Waspp's the buzz? 09:35 AC: _'m just buzz_ng around on the computer and thought l_ke. _unno, _ haven't talked to you recently or smth. 09:35 AC: or maybe _ d_d and _ h_t my head and forgot lmao. 09:36 CC: Lol, practice must be rough 09:36 CC: We had the punch bud memo open 09:36 CC: A while ago 09:37 AC: oh yeah. _ thought that was _t. 09:37 CC: But yeah, aside from that, not too much recently 09:37 AC: _'ve been pract_c_ng too much probably _t totally sl_pped my m_nd. 09:38 CC: Don't worry about it, I've been buzzy too 09:38 AC: _ heard lmao. 09:38 CC: ... 09:38 CC: Buzz 09:38 CC: What have you heard? 09:38 AC: that you buzzed up. 09:39 CC: Ah shit oh comb on 09:39 CC: I told Lorrea I wasp fucked 09:39 AC: actually uh. lorrea sort of told me to try and be pals w_th the he_ress so _ d_d. 09:39 AC: and she ment_oned you annoyed the fuck out of her. 09:39 AC: _ meant to tell you last n_ght tbh just _n case you d_dn't know. 09:39 CC: Yup 09:39 CC: That's wha- 09:40 AC: but someth_ng we_rd happened and _ d_dn't get to _t. 09:40 CC: Wait, last night? 09:40 AC: sorry bro _ d_d my best. 09:40 AC: yeah? 09:40 CC: Ah shit, so she wasp already pissed at me 09:40 AC: yeah _ th_nk so. 09:40 AC: she's l_ke really cool _'m not surpr_sed your nerdo ass annoyed her tbh. 09:41 CC: Yeeaah, she fuckin hates me 09:42 AC: l_ke. 09:42 AC: d_d you get spadesy w_th uh. the he_ress. 09:42 AC: nyarla. 09:42 CC: No way 09:42 CC: Platonically 09:42 AC: _'m really sorry _ should've l_ke. 09:43 AC: warned you tbh. 09:43 CC: I swear I only tried to be nice 09:43 AC: _ d_dn't th_nk you'd fuck up but you f_nd a new way to d_sappo_nt erryday. 09:43 CC: Wow, you can buzz off with that 09:43 AC: _'m k_dd_ng lmao you know _'m all about you. 09:44 CC: She wasp at least mad at something else when I showed up 09:44 AC: really? 09:44 CC: But yeah, knowing she already didn't like me wasp already 3 strikes 09:44 AC: aaaaaw man _'m sorry. 09:45 CC: Ain't your fault, don't worry 09:45 AC: _f _'d been a l_ttle qu_cker _ prolly could've had your back more, my b. 09:46 CC: Thanks, really, it's cool 09:46 CC: I at least know she won't cull me 09:46 AC: yeah she's really cool. 09:46 CC: Herself, anyway 09:46 AC: _ hope nobody culls you tbh. 09:47 CC: You and me, both 09:47 CC: This is kinda depressing though 09:47 CC: How are things for you? 09:47 AC: uuuh k_nda we_rd. been pract_c_ng tw_ce as hard to make up for _t. 09:48 CC: Weird how? 09:49 AC: uh. _'m gonna answer that w_th a quest_on. 09:49 AC: have you ever heard of a human? 09:51 CC: Human? 09:51 CC: Can't say I have 09:51 CC: Some new desert plant? 09:52 AC: yeah. they're a real we_rd flower. 09:52 AC: actually. 09:52 AC: wa_t, no. 09:52 AC: _'m not crazy nyarla oh my god _'m not crazy. 09:53 CC: That remains to be seen 09:53 CC: I'm playing 09:53 CC: But uhh, what's got the bees on your bonnet over this? 09:53 AC: okay. 09:53 AC: so _'ll be really real w_th you. 09:53 AC: for once. 09:54 CC: I'm gonna choose not to question the "for once" 09:54 CC: At least for now 09:54 AC: thank you _ super apprec_ate that. 09:54 AC: so a day or two ago th_s person pestered me w_th th_s br_ght l_me text _n l_ke, stra_ght up, the m_ddle of the day. 09:55 AC: don't ask me why _ was awake but _ was and -- yeah pestered not trolled -- they were just. the we_rdest. 09:55 CC: Lime? 09:55 AC: yeah!! 09:56 AC: not only d_d they. not know anyth_ng about trolls. 09:56 CC: They were hemotyping with it? 09:56 CC: What? 09:56 AC: _.. don't th_nk so. 09:56 AC: they sa_d. they were human? 09:56 AC: a human. 09:57 CC: Now, I'm not the best at genetics and zoology, but humans aren't a thing 09:57 AC: that's what _ sa_d. 09:57 AC: _ thought _t was a sh_tty flarp th_ng tbh. 09:57 AC: y'know those dumb fan campa_gns w_th sh_tty fan spec_es but lmao rpers. 09:57 CC: I mean, I've heard of worse flarping 09:57 AC: _ hate rpers. 09:58 CC: Flarping is fun 09:58 CC: Normally 09:58 CC: Sometimes 09:58 CC: I get good loot, at least 09:58 CC: Anway 09:58 AC: you're scared sh_tless of that purpleblood lmao 09:59 CC: She's barely bluer than me and I am not 09:59 CC: I just 09:59 CC: I don't have to explain that 10:00 CC: Buzz 10:00 AC: you sure? 10:01 CC: I don't care to fight a lot, especially not to the death 10:01 CC: She feels the opposite 10:01 CC: It's only natural I avoid her on a battlefield 10:02 CC: Not at all becauseshe's intimidating 10:03 AC: aaaalr_ght. that passes. 10:03 CC: Hey, if you wanna fight her, be my guest 10:03 AC: lmao no. fuck no. 10:04 AC: _ don't want to chance another troll try_ng to see _f they can play the lottery w_th what k_nd of blood they got on the_r weapon. 10:04 CC: She probably couldn't tell yours apart from all the other blood on that thing 10:05 CC: Really though, avoid her if you wanna keep that a secret 10:05 AC: _ know. 10:06 AC: speak_ng of keep_ng _t a secret. _ th_nk the he_ress wants to hang out. 10:07 CC: Whoa, that's surprising 10:07 CC: Well, maybee not 10:07 CC: You two hit it off, apparently 10:08 AC: w-who told you tha. 10:08 AC: t. 10:08 CC: If she'd said she wanted to meet me, I'd probably be asking the witch for help 10:08 CC: You did 10:08 AC: oh. yeah. 10:08 AC: r_ght. 10:08 CC: You said she wasp really nice and all that 10:08 AC: yeah she _s! 10:09 CC: At least one of us is making friends, haha 10:09 AC: you're mak_ng fr_ends too don't worry. 10:10 CC: Psh, like who? 10:10 CC: The Witch? 10:10 CC: The heiress would probably cull me if she wasp into it 10:11 AC: _ mean. people l_ke you. 10:11 CC: My shady business partners? 10:11 AC: c'mon. 10:12 CC: I appreciate what you're doing, I don't have too many friends though 10:12 AC: you have more fr_ends than _ do tbh you're f_ne 10:13 CC: Whatever you say 10:14 AC: c'mooon nyarla. 10:15 AC: you're f_ne. people l_ke you. 10:15 CC: Carayx, please, it's cool 10:16 CC: So what wasp that about a human? 10:16 AC: he just sent me some we_rd p_ctures and kept be_ng we_rd. 10:16 AC: and sa_d some other stuff. 10:17 CC: Sounds weird, haha 10:18 AC: actually _ was really exc_ted _ found the p_cture aga_n. 10:18 CC: What wasp it of? 10:18 AC: a. human. 10:18 CC: What'd they look like? 10:19 AC: hot. 10:19 CC: Oh? Is that so? 10:19 AC: no. 10:19 AC: but uh. 10:19 AC: you want to see _t? 10:20 CC: Uhh, sure 10:21 -- abradantCombatant AC sends the grossmammals.jpg file! It's a picture of Nic Cage, apparently. -- 10:21 -- cascadingCourtier CC receives grossmammals.jpg -- 10:21 CC: Ew 10:22 CC: So awkward looking and pale 10:22 CC: No horns? 10:22 AC: yeah _ guess not. 10:22 CC: And why is it so rugged? 10:22 AC: _ don't know _f _t's just a really we_rd art project. 10:22 AC: that's! what _ sa_d! omg! 10:24 CC: It's a good description 10:24 CC: But yeah, a strange creature 10:24 CC: Id a creature at all 10:24 CC: if* 10:24 AC: _unno. k_nda freaked me out. 10:25 AC: l_ke really hard. the whole conversat_on d_d. been h_tt_ng the bag ever s_nce and the bag _sn't you. 10:26 CC: Good to know 10:26 CC: Though if you wanted to spar, you can always ask 10:27 AC: eeeeh _'m always wary to spar w_th people. 10:27 CC: What for? I feel we should at least know which of the punch pals actually better at punching 10:28 AC: probably. _t _s totally ru_n_ng my street cred _sn't _t. 10:28 CC: Totally 10:28 AC: fuck. 10:29 AC: maybe, _ guess. you seem l_ke you need an outlet that _sn't bees tbh. 10:29 CC: Definitely 10:29 CC: I'm so tired of bees 10:30 AC: you can only punch one th_ng for so long before _t gets t_r_ng. 10:30 AC: l_ke cactuses, or your self-esteem. 10:30 CC: Back when I wasp a larva, I let my lusus pick the spot for the hive 10:30 CC: Now I live surrounded by giant bees 10:30 AC: bad cho_ces bruh. 10:31 CC: You're telling me 10:31 AC: that wasp a really bad cho_ce. _t'd dr-h_ve me crazy. 10:31 CC: I can't go to the market without fighting a swarm to get in and out of my own hive 10:32 AC: _unno why you don't just get some smokebombs or someth_ng. 10:36 CC: Because of reasons aside from simply not thinking of that before 10:36 AC: w. wow. 10:37 CC: At least I can say it keeps my skills sharp 10:37 AC: yeah at the very least. 10:37 AC: we'll have to see whos are sharper. 10:38 CC: I can say for sure, I'm sharper than their stingers are 10:39 AC: or your we_rd knuckles are. 10:42 CC: I turn these honeybees to bumblebees 10:42 AC: awwww damn. 10:42 AC: that's. probably the coolest th_ng you've sa_d all week. 10:44 CC: Talking is what I do, I say a lot of cool shit 10:44 AC: too bad nobody l_kes _t lmao 10:44 CC: Wow, rude 10:45 AC: channel _t _nto f_ght_ng sp_r_t 10:45 CC: How am I the one of us with no friends? 10:45 AC: a negat_ve amount of char_sma. 10:46 AC: _'m sorry people've been ragg_ng on you all the t_me. 10:47 CC: They're just jealous 10:48 AC: makes sense. our punch_ng sk_lls make errybody super env_ous and sh_t. 10:49 CC: True that 10:49 CC: They need all their fancy specibi 10:49 CC: They're swords and guns and whatnot 10:49 CC: All we need are our fists 10:49 AC: psh, yeah. we're way better off. 10:50 AC: let's see where they're at when we get good enough to break swords w_th punches, and sh_t. 10:51 CC: Yup, that's why I have the knuckles 10:52 CC: Since they're tough, you can also defend with them 10:52 CC: They can't hide from my punches 10:52 AC: someday my knuckles'll be way tougher than yours. 10:52 CC: Float like a butterfly, sting like a hornet 10:54 AC: _'d l_ke to see how that works. 10:55 CC: You'll see when we finally spar 10:55 CC: If you ever wat to, that is 10:56 AC: uh, well. _ mean. hey, _ m_ght as well? 10:56 AC: the he_ress wants to meet me _n person. _ m_ght as well. get used to deal_ng w_th people _ actually l_ke. 10:56 AC: uh. l_ke. y'know. _n phys_cal_ty. 10:59 CC: Awesome 10:59 CC: Though should we go easy on the sparring? 10:59 AC: yeah. _ don't want to bleed. 10:59 CC: Since you're hiding your blood and all? 10:59 AC: but you've got a deal. we'll get _n the r_ng somet_me. 11:00 CC: Great, can't wait 11:00 CC: I'm buzzing at the thought 11:00 AC: really? 11:00 AC: _ won't d_sappo_nt then. t_me to tra_n three t_mes as hard. 11:01 CC: You'd better, I'll see about any larger hives in the area I can take on 11:01 AC: psh, yeah. and. can you do me a sol_d? 11:01 CC: It's been a long while since they've so much as stung me once 11:02 CC: Sure thing 11:02 CC: What is it? 11:02 AC: _f a "pa_r of we_rd people" start messag_ng you on troll_an could you l_ke, tell me? 11:03 CC: A pair? 11:03 AC: yeah. y'know uh, neverm_nd. 11:03 AC: just stay safe punchbro. 11:03 AC: don't worry about _t. 11:04 CC: Uhh, that phrasing tends to make people worry 11:04 CC: I'd really rather know the danger ahead of time 11:05 AC: tbh _ don't know what the "danger" _s and _'m just be_ng parano_d aga_n. 11:05 AC: you know me _'m always parano_d. 11:06 CC: Paranoia can be healthy 11:06 AC: you th_nk so? 11:06 CC: More often than not, it preserves the state of my health 11:09 AC: parano_d punchbros from the caves to the graves. 11:10 CC: With luck, it should keep up out of said graves 11:11 AC: yeah w_th a helluva lot of luck. 11:12 AC: and a lot of sk_ll. 11:12 AC: can't get sloppy. 11:14 CC: Of course not 11:14 CC: 10 percant luck 11:15 CC: 20 percant skill 11:15 AC: f_fteen percent concentrated power of w_ll! 11:15 CC: 5 percant pleasure 11:15 AC: and f_fteen percent pa_n. 11:15 CC: And 100 percant reason to remember the name 11:15 AC: th_s _s why you have no fr_ends lmao. 11:16 CC: Said the one who joined in you dung beetle 11:16 CC: lol 11:17 AC: _ just want to make you feel better. 11:17 CC: Nothing makes me feel better than telling me I have no friends, lol 11:18 CC: Eh, I've got business partners and customers and money 11:18 CC: Who needs anything else? 11:18 AC: you prolly. 11:19 AC: _'m k_dd_ng _'ll ease off the "you're so lonely" jokes _f your fee-fees are _n pa_n. 11:21 CC: Fee-fees? 11:21 CC: Seriously? 11:21 AC: yeah. 11:22 AC: _'m a punchbro do you want me to be soft and cuddly to you. 11:23 CC: I'd rather bee punched 11:23 AC: exactly. 11:23 AC: th_s _s just how _ say. of all the losers _ punch. 11:23 AC: punch_ng you _n your feel_ngs _s spec_al. 11:25 CC: Well, that's awkward and sweet 11:26 CC: I may still prefer a physical punch 11:26 CC: But we'll work our way around to it 11:26 AC: a-awkward and sweet _s all _ know tbh. 11:27 CC: Buzz 11:28 CC: I can dig it 11:30 AC: thanks bud. 11:30 AC: we'll get to that legendary bout later though for sure. 11:33 AC: _ should get out of your ha_r tbh _'ve bothered you long enough prolly. 11:33 CC: A punch bud could never bug me 11:34 CC: Get me to procrastinate when I wasp doing a thing 11:34 CC: ...maybe 11:34 CC: bee* 11:34 AC: what were you do_ng! 11:35 CC: Appraising a few new artifacts and some other stuff 11:35 CC: I do have a business to run 11:36 AC: oh psh. 11:36 CC: Yeah, it's nothin big 11:36 AC: yeah noth_ng you can't punch out. 11:37 CC: Pfft, I try not to punch my customers 11:38 AC: your bus_ness pract_ces always confuse me. 11:38 AC: what's the po_nt of hav_ng people w_ll_ngly com_ng to your door _f you don't punch them. 11:39 CC: Making money and having people owe you favors? 11:41 AC: psh. 11:41 AC: pshhhh. 11:41 AC: who needs people and favors tbh. 11:42 CC: People who want to make something of themselves when they grow up and get off planet? 11:42 AC: oh. 11:42 AC: y-yeah. 11:42 AC: r_ght. 11:43 CC: If I live that long, lol 11:43 AC: yeah r_ght, r_p. 11:43 AC: _ mean. psh. you've gotta carry on the punchbro legacy. 11:45 CC: After my latest social faux pas? 11:45 CC: I think it's safer in your hands 11:45 AC: def_n_tely not. 11:46 AC: the he_ress _s gonna k_ll me. 11:46 CC: Aren't you friends? 11:47 CC: I'm the one she hates 11:47 AC: oh, yeah. r_ght. 11:47 CC: Comb on, what's up with that? 11:47 AC: had a bad day. 11:48 CC: We're you laughing about me being the one without friends? You think your new one wants you dead? 11:48 AC: well yeah. 11:48 AC: _'m super parano_d. 11:48 CC: What happened? 11:48 CC: I didn't mean to be that paranoid 11:49 AC: _unno. noth_ng happened, don't worry about _t. 11:50 CC: You can tell me what's going on, maybe I can help 11:51 CC: Helping is kind of what I do 11:51 AC: eeeeh. _'ll be honest, _t was just a bad dream. _ have 'em all the t_me. 11:51 CC: If I can that is 11:52 CC: What about? 11:52 AC: box_ng. 11:54 CC: Uh huh 11:54 CC: A nightmare about your favorite thing 11:54 CC: It's cool, you don't have to say 11:55 AC: thank you. 11:55 AC: one of these days, rem_nd me. _'ll tell you. 11:56 CC: Will do 11:56 AC: _f you can beat me, maybe. 12:00 CC: Comb on, if that's all ?I have to do you mite as well tell me now 12:00 AC: wow. rude. 12:00 AC: super. rude. 12:02 AC: _ m_ght cry. 12:02 CC: I'm playing, of course I expect my punch buddy to put up a fight 12:03 AC: psh, you'd better. _'ll show you how an actual punchbro f_ghts. 12:04 CC: Wouldn't expect anything less 12:05 AC: psh, _ know. you'd better put up a f_ght though otherw_se. 12:05 AC: _'m gonna be real d_sappo_nted. 12:07 CC: Wouldn't dream of doing any less than my best 12:07 AC: good. and uh. thanks. 12:07 CC: Anyway, I uhh, really should get to that buzziness stuff 12:07 AC: y-yeah _'ve prolly. held you up enough do that bus_ness th_ng. 12:08 CC: Let me know when you want that match, my schedule 12:08 CC: Is pretty, flexible 12:08 AC: whenever tbh. somet_me before the he_ress comes knock_ng. 12:09 CC: Alright, I'll probably have some free time pretty soon, we can do it then 12:09 CC: I'll let you know when it's coming up 12:10 CC: So uhh, I should buzz off now 12:10 AC: yeah get outta here. 12:10 CC: Later, punchbud -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:10 -- Category:Carayx Category:Nyarla